


Early to Rise

by Batfink



Series: Bloodsucker Barnes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Short, Swearing, Vampire Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, smutty follow up to Only a Week ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early to Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YokuMiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokuMiya/gifts).



Tony awoke to a sharp nip to his left ass cheek. "Seriously Bucky?" He chuckled twisting his head to try and get a look at Bucky who had his fangs buried in Tony's ass cheek.

"Breakfast is served." Steve chuckled from Tony's side.

"You put him up to that didn't you?" Tony asked.

"Well you're always saying we're a pain in your ass Tony." Steve was cracking up and Tony felt Bucky snigger too.

"I'm gonna make you kiss it better." Tony huffed, trying not to smile.

Bucky pulled out his fangs and swiped his tongue slowly over the puncture wounds, closing them off. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and grabbed Tony's hips, pulling him up and into his lap. "You're really not a morning person are you?" He chuckled nuzzling into Tony's neck.

"No, so go away and let me sleep." Tony growled, but they all knew he was kidding as he was getting harder by the second.

Steve reached for the bottle of lube on the bedside table, squeezing some out for himself before passing it to Bucky. "Think we need to change his mind, Bucky." He grinned closing his fingers around Tony's cock.

"You may have a point there, Steve." Bucky smirked, lifting Tony slightly with his metal arm so that he could slip slicked up fingers under and into his ass. "Time Tony learned the advantages of 'getting up' early." He sniggered.

"You two are insane." Tony groaned as Steve leaned forward and kissed him. Pulling back he then leaned past Tony's head to kiss Bucky, all the while the two of them kept their fingers busy on Tony. "Quit teasing." Tony panted and Bucky stilled his fingers.

"Ready when you are Steve." Bucky nodded to Steve who shifted on the bed until he was crouched down in front of Tony.

Bucky manouvered Tony until his cock was pressing into him. Slowly he pulled Tony down until he was fully buried. He moved his metal arm until it was wrapped across Tony's middle his hand resting on Tony's arc reactor.

Steve meanwhile lowered his head and closed his mouth around Tony's cock. "Fuck, me!" Tony exclaimed.

"Oh, we intend to." Bucky laughed rocking his hips up into Tony as Steve began to suck his cock.

Every muscle in Tony's body was tensed. He was clinging on to his self control with every fiber of his being. Bucky's other hand had moved to rest in Steve's hair symbolically holding him in place in Tony's lap. Tony wasn't sure how long he could last like this. He had one hand on Steve's shoulder and the other stretched up behind him wrapped around the back of Bucky's neck.

Bucky increased the speed of his thrusts and Steve matched him with his mouth. Tony was panting, gasping, body taught with expectation, poised for release and just as his control left him and he finally thrust up into Steve's mouth, Bucky's fangs pierced his neck.

Tony came with a sound that was half screamed, half groaned, shuddering in Bucky's lap, body going limp against Bucky's arm. Steve swallowed then after a few more licks pulled back and sat up.

Bucky lowered Tony forwards into Steve's arms, pulling out as he did so and Steve turned Tony, letting him down gently onto the bed.

Steve laughed as Tony flopped onto the mattress, his eyes closing, a blissed out grin on his face. "I think we broke him." Steve chuckled glancing to Bucky as Tony snuggled into the pillow.

"Oh well." Bucky shrugged. "Guess we'll have to carry on without him." He grinned and pulled Steve in for a kiss, the tastes of Tony on both their tongues.


End file.
